


Pillow Talk

by incandescence



Series: Shiritori [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incandescence/pseuds/incandescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In preparation for his LA trip, Yuto asks Keito to speak English with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dusk037](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037/gifts).



> Written for Shiritori. Word from previous work was 'sure'.
> 
> The prompt from [dusk037](archiveofourown.org/users/dusk037) was "keito uses english to say how he feels, thinking yuto won't understand anyway."

“Sure,” Keito agrees, speaking in English to signal the beginning of the practice.

“Thanks!” Yuto replies in kind from his bed. Keito doesn’t even have to turn very much from the futon to see the panic stricken face.

“Relax.” He rolls over to meet Yuto’s eyes. “This is only practice. You’re not in LA yet.”

Yuto sighs and nods, bunching up some of the blankets into fists and bringing them close to his face, almost, but not quite, hiding behind them. “I know. I’ll… try not to... worry.”

Keito smiles at him in encouragement. “You’re doing fine,” he says. “What time is your flight?” It’s been a while since they last spoke in English, and while Yuto is clearly rusty, Keito’s certain that being surrounded by the language will help jog his memory. Still, he was more than happy to comply with Yuto’s request, even though Yuto hadn’t asked him until after Keito had arrived at his doorstep.

“7:30am on Monday. We are going to watch the Grammys,” Yuto says slowly, but clearly.

“Are you excited?” Keito asks, very jealous, but he’d told Yuto earlier that he wasn’t at all. “Keep an eye out for Imagine Dragons for me, and tell Arioka to watch out for Daft Punk, Pharrell Williams and--”

He stops when Yuto’s expression turns panicked again. Oops. Too fast.

“Sorry. Ignore all that,” he says, slower this time, and Yuto calms down because this he understands. “Are you excited?”

“Yes. I am very excited,” Yuto says, nodding eagerly. “I like music.”

He looks more relaxed now, hands having stopped gripping the sheets. Smiling. Keito chuckles. “Me too, bro.”

They trivial chatter continues well into the night until all their sentences have been punctuated by yawns for a fair while.

“Let’s sleep,” Keito suggests finally. “I think you’ll be okay. Just try to relax, and if you don’t get it the first time, ask them to repeat.”

“Nah, I’ll just stand there looking terrified, like a certain someone,” Yuto says airily despite his anxiousness, and laughs when Keito sits up to glare at him through his bangs.

“You probably would,” Keito retorts. “I’ll get Yamada to take a picture for me.”

Yuto leans down to pout, then flops back onto his pillow with a groan. “I’m not going to be able to do this. I’ll never take you for granted again.”

Keito snorts a little at that. “Yeah, sure.”

Yuto rolls back over to grin at him, but then his eyes turn soft, and Keito’s breath hitches. “I wish you were coming too,” Yuto sighs. “I’m scared, even though there’ll be the three of us there. I’m so used to there being nine of us, it’s still really weird when there isn’t. It’s even worse because it’s in LA.”

Yuto’s so busy worrying he doesn’t notice Keito roll out of the futon and make his way to the bed until he’s just about to climb in.

“But it should be fine, right? Only four da--oh, hi.”

Keito carefully settles in besides Yuto, who automatically curls towards him. “Ssh,” he whispers, bringing an arm up to wrap around Yuto. “You’re going to be fine, okay?”

“English?” Yuto mumbles against his shoulder, clinging onto Keito tightly.

“You’re gonna be okay,” Keito says softly. “You’re Yuto Nakajima. You can do anything.” Yuto doesn’t reply, just presses a little more against his shoulder, so he keeps going. “It’ll be fun. You’ll learn lots of things, and take lots of pictures, and see Imagine Dragons take home all the awards. I lied, I am jealous, damn it. You better tell me all about it when you get back.”

The scent of Yuto's shampoo mixed with his own scent almost intoxicates Keito when he breathes in, and it makes him loop his other arm around the boy’s waist to pull him even closer. “Send me a postcard, yeah? You haven’t truly experienced a foreign country until you’ve figured out how to use the local post office.”

The thing about speaking English is that once he starts, he can’t stop. Right now, Keito’s too tired to fight any of it; just lets his love for the language wash over him, the words roll off his tongue, the yearning for this boy grow in his chest. “I’m going to miss you, you know,” he breaths into Yuto’s hair. “I know it’s only for four days but I always miss you. I miss you even when we have days off.” Keito laughs in spite of himself. “You’re currently in bed with a loser,” he tells his friend. “A massive loser who has had a crush on you since before he can remember.” Keito rubs circles on Yuto’s back with one hand, slow and steady like he used to do when they were kids and Yuto had panicked himself into a frenzy. It was the only thing that could calm him down. “I don’t think I know how to stop.”

Sometimes it feels as though there’s nothing that Keito likes more than when Yuto happens to turn around to catch his eye, but then moments like these, with his arms around Yuto, breathing in his scent, that completely change his mind. It’s not as though these moments happen that often, especially now that they’re older, but sometimes Yuto still makes good on his promise and calls him when he’s stressed himself out.

Steady breathing signals that Yuto has fallen asleep, and Keito himself is struggling to keep his eyes open, but still he tells Yuto all of this out loud, gradually fading into whispers before coming to a complete halt, the silence hanging thick in the air above them. He presses a kiss in Yuto’s hair.

“Goodnight, Yuto.” He gently detangles himself and pulls the covers properly over the sleeping boy.

He’s gotten up to move back to the futon when a hand snakes out to grab his wrist. Keito looks back. Yuto is wide awake, and his eyes are pleading.

“Don’t go.” It’s slow, and it’s slurred, and it’s most definitely in English. “Keito.”

One tug on his wrist is all it takes for Keito to climb back in. Yuto kisses him once before drifting off, and neither of them let go until morning.


End file.
